


Richardson's Sexual Initiation

by Tigerscholar86



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Fucking, M/M, Multi, Premature Ejaculation, Prostate Massage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerscholar86/pseuds/Tigerscholar86
Summary: Frederick Flamarion Frederickson IV and Richardson Mole have always been prideful enemies towards one another despite the fact that they both come from wealthy families but have realized that there's more to gain from being the best of friends rather than the worst of enemies.  More so, they discovered that they have a lot in common including comic books, movies as well as food.  Little do Fred and Richardson both realize, they're about to have a lot more in common with each other; especially with a certain robotics prodigy.
Relationships: Fred | Fredzilla/Hiro Hamada, Fred | Fredzilla/Hiro Hamada/Richardson Mole, Fred | Fredzilla/Richardson Mole
Kudos: 5





	Richardson's Sexual Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Credit and Characters belong to the teams at Disney and Pixar behind the cartoon show Big Hero 6.

It was another typical night at Frederickson Manor. Mr. Frederickson was out of the country leading an expedition, Mrs. Frederickson was out of town with Cass Hamada and Baymaxx, Heathcliff was taking time off by relaxing at the spa downtown and Mini-Max was currently in power-down mode recharging which meant that certain three boys were on their own for the night. Richardson was sleeping soundly on the couch in the family den with his sneakers off dreaming who knows until he hears a strange sound coming from upstairs and decides to investigate. 

Richardson thought about sliding his sneakers back on but realized that he was barefoot in light blue socks with lightning bolts and sneaking around in socks made less noise than wearing sneakers. He crept up the stairs while listening to the strange sounds coming from Fred's room down the hallway which turned out to be grunts and moans. Richardson slowly opens the door ajar in discovers to his shock and surprise that Fred is engaged in full-blown naked sex with his little buddy Hiro Hamada. 

Richardson couldn't believe what he was seeing but he was definitely seeing Hiro and Fred engaging in intense naked sex without a care in the whole wide world. Richardson was definitely seeing Hiro and Fred engaging in intense naked sex like two gorillas in an aggressive mating heat. More importantly, he could feel that he was getting a hard-on in his pants and that he needed to take care of it and quick.


End file.
